Storm or Fire
by hopefuldemi-god
Summary: Sequel to my version of the Son of Neptune. Hope you like it and stuff. The first few chapters may be bad, but they will get better! So don't review if your just gonna talk bad about my story, give it a chance.
1. The Start

I DO NOT OWN PJO or HoO!

Here is the first chapter...I hope you like it and review!

* * *

><p><em>Previously-<em>

_"Percy?" Annabeth asked._

_"I agree. The next phase is either Leo, me and or Jason." Percy replied._

* * *

><p>It was still the same day when they came to the agreement that the prophecy wasn't over.<p>

"We should tell Chiron." Piper suggested. They made their way to the Big House, no camper was out, which was weird. When they reached the Big House, Mr.D wasn't there. Chiron stood in the living room, in his wheelchair form.

"Chiron?" Annabeth asked. He looked up with sad eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We all thought this over and came to a conclusion. The prophecy, its not over. We only completed one thing." Annabeth continued. He shook his head.

"It is over." Chiron said.

"No,its not. We were the seven half-bloods that answered the call. That's what the whole first line was about! They wanted us to know what we were facing." Percy said, suprising not only himself, but the others too.

"What's going on?" Leo whispered to Piper.

"Not sure. Chiron is never like this." Piper whispered back.

"What Percy said actually made sense." Reyna whispered to Jason and Hazel.

"I kinda wish I said that." Jason whispered back. The three covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"You're right." Chiron said. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Chiron started to fidget. He galloped out of the room, then 3 minutes later he came back and was holding a piece of paper. He handed him the paper and told the demi-gods to leave. They left and headed for the beach.

"What's it say?" Annabeth asked,"Is it in Greek?"

Percy nodded and read aloud," Dear Demi-gods,

Go to Posiedon's realm. Trust no one, only the Olympians and the seven of you. Listen to my advice. It is fatal.

~Chiron"

"Uhh...No comment." Leo said.

"Okay, let's go. Percy?" Annabeth said. They all turned to the beach. Percy closed his eyes in concentration, when he opened them, he saw a boat.

"Why do we need a boat?" Piper asked and Leo agreed.

"Do you want to go in the water for a little and get wet?" Percy asked and they shut up. The climbed aboard the ship and it started to panic. Everyone was screaming except Percy and Annabeth.

"Why aren't you screaming, Annabeth?" Hazel demanded. Reyna clung to Hazel's leg.

"Its better to not judge Percy's idea, he tends to be smarter in water." Annabeth confirmed. When the were offically underwater and out of breath, Percy made the boat into a bubble. Everyone was heaving and gasping.

"Why'd you do that for?" Jason asked.

"It was fun seeing you guys panic." Percy laughed. The girls attacked him, while Jason and Leo were laughing.

"Stop! I can make this bubble pop." Percy threatened. The girls backed away.

"To Poseidon's Realm." Percy commanded the bubble.

* * *

><p>Yea, I know. Suckish first chapter. But I have to get the feel to it. So don't flame me or whatever. Lots of people who write have bad chapters, for me its always my first few chapters. So don't flame or whatever cause it will get better!<p> 


	2. Poseidon's Realm

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

_Sorry I haven't published in a while. I broke my right arm, so you can imagine it being hard to write with one hand!_

_Anyway, I hope you forgive me, i definitley did not plan on breaking my arm._

**AthenaArtemis- **Thankyou very much for those words..it helped me alot and made me smile. Thank you very much! It meant alot!

* * *

><p><strong>At Poseidon's Realm- Third Person's POV<strong>

As the seven demi-gods ventured into Poseidon's Realm, they were unaware of the the strange creature watching their everymove.

The bubble took them straight to Poseidon, where guards bowed to Perseus.

There sat Poseidon at his throne, his trident in hand.

"Father!" Percy called. Poseidon turned around and smiled.

"Percy, what brings you here?" He said.

"A quest and Chiron." Percy answered,"He was acting funny. He said no, but then he would say yes. And the campers, there was no one there. At all."

Poseidon nodded, the information sinking in,"It may not be much, but I may be able to help. I shall contact Artemis, see if they're is anything wrong with her hunters. Then I will look further on this information. And I grant you the ability to breathe underwater."

"Thanks dad." Percy said. Poseidon pointed his trident towards the demi-gods and a blue glow surronded the bubble. The underwater realm did a 360 and when the spinning stopped, they were back at camp Halfblood.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"We'll start tomorrow. We'll need sleep. Everyone will be in the Poseidon cabin and then tomorrow we look around for the other campers." Annabeth commanded.

The demi-gods nodded, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"Foolish demi-gods. They do not know what they are in for." I said.

"Are they in the trap?" Master said.

"Yes. If only they knew. If only. Bring me the potions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. What's going to happen? Well, you don't know, but I do!<strong>

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, that was okay. The chapters will get longer. You know how in books, they leave you wondering? Well, that is me!**


	3. Dreams

I DONT OWN PJO OR HoO!

_So I decided since I haven't updated, that I would update twice today. _

_So here you go!_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV (When people are dreaming, the words will be like this.<strong> _I ate peanut butter**)**_

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_I was standing in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. People were playing volleyball, picking strawberries, etc._

_I suddenly had a certain burst of anger. Everyone was making me angry. I started to fell that tug in my gut. I tried to tell everyone to move, but my voice wouldn't work. The water started to to crash against the sand. Soon enough the whole ocean was rising, and it was raining. Everyone was getting washed away, or drowned. I turned around and saw Jason. I could hear the cackles of lighting and thunder. I saw Travis push his brother out the way from a bolt of lightning, so he got hit instead. This was our doing._

_"Jason," My dreamself said,"What did we do?"_

* * *

><p><strong>LEO'S POV<strong>

Percy was out at the same time Jason was. I wrapped the covers around me and closed my eyes.

_I stood in the middle of the dining pavilion. Everyone was there, eating._

_"Leo! Sit down!" A random girl hissed. That made me angry! Nobody tells me what to do! My hands lit up and I made the girl burn to ashes. That made me happy._

_"LEOOO! THAT WAS MY SISTER! MY BLOOD SISTER!" A guy yelled. He stood up. Everyone was yelling at me! I had enough! My vision was red, I couldn't see much. After was seemed like ages, my eyes turned back to normal. Piles of ashes were before me. I turned in a full circle, the dining pavilion was in ruines, the whole camp looked like it was set on fire! That couldn't have been me, could it?_

_"What did I do?"_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH'S POV<strong>

The guys went to sleep really quickly.

"I have this feeling that something's not right." Reyna said from her bed.

"Same here." Hazel said.

"Yeah, I have this tingling really in my stomach." Piper said.

"Did you notice how the guys went to sleep so fast? I mean, I could tell why Percy went to sleep, but Leo and Jason? They didn't do anything." I said.

Hazel stood up from her bed and went to the window,"Guy! You have to look at this."

I did as I was told and went to the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Look! There's lightning! Reyna, check the other window!" Hazel said. Soon enough a bolt of lightning hit the ground, but it didn't make a sound.

"The waves...they are out of control. I mean, I've seen the sea get angry, but it looks like it wants to take out the whole camp." Reyna said.

" Do you think the boys are doing this?" Piper asked.

"Maybe. I didn't know they could use their powers when sleeping." I said. I turned away from the window, to study the boys.

"Percy sleep talks." I blurted out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hazel muttered.

"I get what you mean. If Percy sleep talks, that means he might give us a clue on what he's dreaming." Piper said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So he usually says something that he dreams. On any other occasion I would laugh, but now, this is useful." Hazel said.

I turned to look at Leo. Nothing was happening.

"Jason, what did we do?" Percy murmed.

"What did we do?" Reyna repeated,"That makes sense."

"How?" Hazel said. Piper didn't say anything, she was just looking at Leo.

"Maybe they are dreaming what's going on." Reyna answered.

"Oh my gods." Piper said. I turned to her.

"Leo!" She said. I took one look at Leo and wanted to leave. Leo was on fire!

"I think I have a vauge image of what they're all dreaming." Piper said.

"They're dreaming about the prophecy, aren't they?" I said.

No one said anything, but I could tell from their faces it was a yes. I looked at the boys once again.

"We'll wait till they wake up." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"Its starting my master!" I exclaimed.

"Good, good. How long till it is complete?" Master asked.

"Not long, seven days." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Are they dreams coming true? Who is that weird guy? How is he involved?<strong>

**Who is the master? Why am I asking these questions when I am the author? I'm not sure! :)**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOORRRRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**I was being lazy for not updating.**

**And when I actually remember my account, I just read stories. **

**Then I made new accounts, so my memory of this account got buried so deep in the back of my head, that it may have took a shovel to get it out.**

**thennnnnnn i forgot i ever had accounts because of my school. So, life has been pretty hectic.**

**But i absolutely pinky promise that i will update...soon. or maybe i shall start a new story to please you guys? sound good? no? I'll force my mom to**

**bake cookies for you people's and then try to find you guys and give them out? still no? oh...I GOT IT! i'll update my whole account...yea. **

**but i truly am sorry...but if you ever stepped a foot in my life...you'd nod in complete understanding, get me a glass of water, and a batch of cookies. **

**hopefully, i'll actually update this week and try not to do something horrid to my science teacher...if you met her you'd want to too. **


End file.
